


Hallow's Eve

by abluestarinthenight



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Collin Is Done, Dimitri's Sass, Gen, Ghosts, Pumpkins, Spectral!Dimitri, Suzy Is Reckless, paranatural halloween challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestarinthenight/pseuds/abluestarinthenight
Summary: “Ok, so ghosthunting. Yay or nay?”ortales from Mayview Middle School in the weeks leading up to Halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was co written with my friend miachaostamsyn.tumblr.com. In her words: the Great Pumpkin was a ghost in the Snoopy comics, and we decided to put Suzy, Dimitri and Collin in a pumpkin patch like Linus from Snoopy, because why the hell not. Enjoy!

Hanging out at Suzy’s was always an ordeal, doubly so when she thought there was a story they weren’t getting. She’d told Collin and Dimitri to come over because she’d said she wanted to prank the Activity Club, but in hindsight Collin realized that all along it had been her plan to drag them out at 10 in the evening on a freezing October night to find ghosts. Not that Collin believed in ghosts, not that he thought Dimitri did either, it was just that once Suzy got an idea in her head, it was extremely difficult to dissuade her from it. The first time Collin had mentioned ghosts to Suzy she’d gone on a five minute rant and she’d been sending him links to weird conspiracy videos ever since. And now it was almost Halloween, and she wanted to go out ghost hunting. Honest to goodness ghost hunting. Not for a prank, not for some fun, but to actually get some proof that ghosts existed. 

Even worse, he seemed to be the only one that was remotely scared for his life. Suzy was packing frantically and yelling something about ectoplasm and Dimitri was scrolling through some obscure website on his phone with a completely expressionless expression. 

Earlier, he’d asked Dimitri what he thought about ghosts, and the only real answer he’d got was a wink, and a swift departure, which wasn’t doing much to settle his nerves. He sighed, and wrapped the scarf a little more securely around his neck and tucked his hands into his front pockets. He was going to wait in a freezing pumpkin patch until Suzy got bored of filming and then he would come back, drink all of Suzy’s hot chocolate and think about getting new friends. Again. He’d lost count of how many times he’d considered joining a less stressful club, but it was probably in the hundreds by now. 

Suzy bounced into the room, her blonde hair flying about her face, a camera dangling from one hand and a case from the other. There was that look in her eyes, the one that made Collin want to hide under a table, or possibly move to China.

“Ready?”

Collin pulled a face, but stood up.

“Is this really the best idea?” 

He wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard a quiet laugh from Dimitri’s corner. Suzy stopped her excited bounding around the room and faced him, her face settling into the patented “Serious Reporter Face”. 

“Collin, this could be our big breakthrough! We could wake up tomorrow as the people who proved the existence of ghosts! I’d be rich and famous!” Collin gave her a reproachful look, and she reluctantly amended it: “ _ We’d  _ be rich and famous. Although you can’t be as famous as me, I don’t need the competition.” 

Collin straightened his fluffy hat. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Dimitri walked past him to pick up his backpack, grinning from beneath at least three scarves.

“Don’t worry, you’ll probably live.”

Strangely enough, that wasn’t very reassuring.

-

“I regret everything,” said Collin. He was freezing cold, damp, practically blind in the dark (the flashes from Suzy’s camera were stopping his eyes from adjusting), bored and repeating himself for the fifteenth time. Dimitri helpfully pointed this out.

“You know you’ve said that before, right?” Collin grumbled something about insanity and scientific reason, when Suzy shoved the camera into his hands. 

“Something should’ve  _ happened  _ by now!”

Dimitri was fiddling with something on the ground, probably his shoelaces, so his reply was muffled. Collin was still trying to work out what he had said when the first pumpkin lifted off the ground.

“DIMITRI! DANGER!” Suzy screeched, dragging them both away from the hovering vegetable.

“One day you won’t pun on my name when you panic.”

“Today is not that day.”

“WILL SOMEONE FREAK OUT WITH ME PLEASE” yelled Collin. “WE COULD DIE!” 

Behind them, another pumpkin began to rise; Suzy struggled to reach the camera, which Collin had dropped in his panic. 

“I. AM. NOT. MISSING. THIS.”

“I AM!” Collin tried to make a break for it, but the camera strap was tangled around his ankle and he fell over onto the muddy ground, pulling Suzy down with him. The flash flared erratically, the camera spinning madly through the air as his legs went flying, and bouncing on the ground, taking photos all the while. 

Dimitri was laughing. He finished tying his shoelaces and stood up. It might have been the flash, or final proof for Suzy’s theory that Dimitri was part cat, but his eyes seemed to glare white for a split second. Collin blinked and Dimitri’s eyes were back to their normal dark brown. Collin brushed it off as a weird afterimage. 

For a second, it seemed as though the air was filled with pumpkins, the leaves standing out against the midnight sky. The pumpkins rotated slowly in the air, about two metres from the ground. They were orbiting around the three terrified teenagers like ghostly orange planets. 

And then it was over. The pumpkins floated gently to the ground, looking as if they’d never moved at all.

Collin let out a hysterical giggle and flopped around in the mud, his heart pounding. 

“I’d like to just put it out there; this was an awful idea.”

Suzy was already fumbling for the camera, a mad smile spreading across her face. “T-that has to be proof, right?  _ Right?? _ ”

Collin rolled over, ignoring the squelch of the mud from the pumpkin patch beneath him and glanced at the photos. Most were blurry shots, completely blank, a couple of them were simply of Suzy’s terrified face. Weirdly enough, there was a few selfies from Dimitri and a pumpkin in the mix (Collin had no idea how he got so good lighting in a pitch black pumpkin patch). The second to last shot was a perfectly crisp photo of a levitating pumpkin, and Collin almost lost his hearing at Suzy’s yell.

“WE HAVE PROOOOOF!”

-

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid this evidence doesn’t hold any water. You have one photo which could have been easily faked with some string or basic photo editing skills. For the future, try videoing any supernatural phenomena you encounter. Thank you for your submission, but we have unanimously decided that it is not suitable for our blog. Kind regards - The Mayview Supernatural Phenomena Association.” Collin finished his monotone recital of the letter.

Suzy gave an agonised howl, snatching the letter and crumpling it into a tiny ball. 

“WHY MUST I BE CONSTANTLY UNDERAPPRECIATED AS A REPORTER?” 

“Because you’re a twelve year old middle schooler who just submitted a photo of a pumpkin to a conspiracy blog?” deadpanned Dimitri. Suzy whined and dramatically threw her arm over her face, slumping down in her chair. Dimitri’s coffee was dangerously close to Suzy’s elbow, so Collin carefully retrieved it before it was lost to Suzy’s rage.

“Ok, so ghosthunting. Yay or nay?” asked Dimitri.

As one, they chorused: “Nay.” 

There was a long pause before Suzy muttered under her breath.

“...yay.”


End file.
